The overall goals of this research project are to develop and evaluate techniques for the management of mental health services development research. Techniques are being evaluated in terms of their utility, feasibility, and their impact both on research management and service delivery in the field. The project's current emphasis are on the analysis of communication patterns in the rural mental health community, the operation and evaluation of an "R&D Resource Center for Rural Mental Health," and on defining a framework for the evaluation of federally-funded research programs.